


TailsXZooey - Comfort in the Storm

by Erik_the_Okapi2200



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: Astraphobia, Child Romance, Children, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, One True Pairing, Romance, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erik_the_Okapi2200/pseuds/Erik_the_Okapi2200
Summary: This is a TailsXZooey oneshot that I have co-written with grimlock1997 back on 1/15/2017. The story is based on Tails' fear of lightning, and Zooey is there to help comfort him.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Zooey (Sonic Boom)
Kudos: 6





	TailsXZooey - Comfort in the Storm

**This is a TailsXZooey oneshot that I have co-written with grimlock1997. The story is based on Tails' fear of lightning, and Zooey is there to help comfort him.**

**Enjoy!**

**TailsXZooey - Comfort in the Storm**

**By Erik-the-Okapi & grimlock1997**

  
  
It was a rather rainy and windy evening on Bygone Island, while some dark clouds hanged in the sky, which produced a storm as well, making the island not so peaceful like it always was.  
  
Anyways, somewhere in the village was a small home sitting in the town, and this home belonged to the residence of Zooey. The small building had a light shining out of its closed window, indicating that someone was inside and keeping out of the bad weather. And speaking of indoors, there was also another fox staying with Zooey for the night.  
  
And this fox was none other than Zooey's boyfriend, Tails. Yes, the two-tailed fox from Team Sonic was staying overnight with his girlfriend, because his friends were again being loud and annoying, and he wanted to see on what it was like to stay over with Zooey for once.  
  
  
 **(grimlock1997 A/N: Tails does have a point there. Haven't you seen how much the poor guy goes through with his inventions and the idiots of Bygone Island?)**  
  
  
Anyways, right now, Tails and Zooey were sharing a meal together as they watched the wind and rain from outside in the storm pelt down onto the darkened grounds of the village.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay over with you tonight, Zooey..." Tails said, "I could really use a break from those lunatics back in the workshop."  
  
"It's no problem, Tails..." Zooey replied, "I'm more than happy to let you stay here with me, tonight. I could use some company, especially with that terrible storm passing through the village."  
  
"Well sweetie, you should have nothing to worry about..." Tails said, "Because I will be here to protect you, in case you get scared."  
  
"Aww, thanks Tails..." Zooey responded, before the two finished the last of their meal. It felt more like a date than a sleepover, but I suppose it's just the atmosphere of the whole ordeal.  
  
"So, what do you want to do for the evening, Zooey?" Tails asked.  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
Everything seemed to be going very well for the two foxes...until....  
  
  
 ***CRACK! BOOM!***  
  
  
A loud crack of thunder and lightning flashed and rumbled across the night sky. And if you are afraid of these kind of things, then you didn't want to be in Tails' place.  
  
"AHH!!" Tails and Zooey exclaimed, before Tails suddenly jumped into Zooey's arms and buried his head into her shoulder, while wrapping his arms around her. This, of course surprised Zooey, but she didn't mind this at all.  
  
Once the thunder quieted down a bit, Tails soon realized that he was still in his girlfriend's arms, which caused the two of them to blush, before the two-tailed fox was gently placed back onto his feet.  
  
"S-Sorry..." Tails said, scratching the back of his head nervously.  
  
"I-Its okay..." Zooey responded, "I don't like thunderstorms, myself. Sometimes they can just scare me from out of nowhere. But from the looks of it, you seem rather scared."  
  
"I'm afraid of lightning..." Tails explained, "Its been one of my fears since I was younger.  
  
"Really, Tails?" Zooey asked, "I never knew that."  
  
"Yeah, it's kinda difficult to explain..." Tails replied, "I don't know how I developed this phobia, but I do know that whenever thunder and lightning strike, I become scared, and I find it difficult for me to sleep through the night with it."  
  
"Aww, sweetie..." Zooey said, before gently hugging him, "You've come to the right place to stay for the night."  
  
Tails returned the comforting hug, while giving a bit of a smile to Zooey.  
  
"I sure did..." Tails agreed.  
  
He was just so lucky to have a caring girlfriend like Zooey. Ever since he rescued her from Eggman's robot, Tails has been much more positive in himself, especially since he had Zooey by his side for support, whenever he felt down. Then, another strike of lighting and a loud thunderous rumble interrupted the quietness.  
  
  
 ***CRACK! BOOM!***  
  
  
"AAAH!" Tails exclaimed.  
  
This sound really scared Tails, which also caused him to bury his head into Zooey's shoulder and tremble a bit. Zooey could soon feel her boyfriend shaking, and she soon started smoothing his back gently, in an attempt to help calm him down.  
  
"Don't worry, Tails.." Zooey soothed, "I'm here for you, sweetie. There's nothing to be scared of."  
  
Tails just continued to shake, though he was slowly starting to calm down again. Lightning certainly scared him, but with Zooey comforting him, the two-tailed fox certainly felt safe in her arms.  
  
"T-Thanks Zooey..." Tails said, "This really means a lot to me."  
  
"Your welcome..." Zooey smiled, "Well, this storm is going to be in for the night. Shall we get comfortable on the couch?"  
  
At first, Tails looked a bit confused, before Zooey giggled and gestured to the couch, which had two pillows on it. Tails then understood the message, which was that the two were going to be sleeping together on the couch.  
  
"O-Of c-course..." Tails stuttered, while blushing a bit, "But, do you have a blanket, somewhere?"  
  
"I think so..." Zooey responded, "There should be one in the closet."  
  
O-Ok..." Tails said, his face still a bit red as he walked over to the closet.  
  
As the rain pelted down outside, Tails came up to the closet and opened it as he then began searching for the blanket. There were quite a few things in the way, so Tails had to try and look through the whole closet.  
  
However, just as he began searching...  
  
  
 ***CRACK! BOOM!***  
  
  
"GAH!" Tails yelled.  
  
The sound of thunder and lightning resulted in the fox jumping a little and banging his head against one of the shelves beneath him.  
  
  
 ***BANG!***  
  
  
"Ow!!" Tails groaned, as he rubbed his head with his hand.  
  
Zooey, having heard and seen all of this, immediately rushed over to her boyfriend, and went to comfort him.  
  
"Tails, are you alright?" Zooey asked, as she got down onto her knees.  
  
The only thing the two tailed fox could do was groan a bit while rubbing his head with his hand. That hit on the head really hurt him.  
  
"Y-Yeah I'm...fine..." Tails groaned, "The thunder gave me a jump, is all, and I banged my head in the shelf."  
  
Zooey sighed in relief, before she quickly leaned forward and kissed Tails on the forehead to help him forgot about his bang on the head. Tails sighed a little bit, while he tried to ignore the slightly throbbing pain in his head.  
  
"Feel better?" Zooey asked, as she helped him stand up again.  
  
"A bit..." Tails grinned, "Thanks Zooey."  
  
"I'll get the blanket for us, sweetie..." Zooey smiled, "Just wait over by the couch."  
  
Nodding, Tails then quickly kissed his girlfriend on the cheek in return, as he walked over to the couch. Zooey, touching the spot on her cheek, smiled lovingly at Tails, before she turned to the closet and began looking for the closet.  
  
Tails went to sit on the couch, as he tried to stay calm from the thunderstorm outside. Since he just banged his head, the headache would be going on a little bit.  
  
"Man, I'm going to feel this for a week..." Tails said to himself, rubbing his head.  
  
Then, the thunder and lightning was heard from outside again.  
  
  
 ***CRACK! BOOM!***  
  
  
Tails heard the sound again, though he didn't yell this time. Instead, he just whimpered a bit and hid himself with his twin-tails.  
  
  
 **(grimlock1997 A/N: Who knew lightning and thunderstorms could scare such a young fox like Tails?)**  
  
  
"I found the blanket, Tails!" Zooey called, who was walking back over to the couch with the blanket in her hand.  
  
The vixen then saw Tails cowering in his twin-tails, having just heard another thunderous boom from the storm. Zooey sighed sympathetically at her boyfriend, before she placed the blanket on a nearby coffee table and went to comfort him again. She really cared for Tails a lot, and she would do anything to make him feel better again.  
  
"Tails?" Zooey asked gently, "You okay, sweetie?"  
  
"N-No..." Tails said quietly, "I don't like being scared of lightning."  
  
"Aww..." Zooey sighed, "Would you like to tell me about it?"  
  
Tails just slowly uncurled his twin-tails and looked at his girlfriend, a small tear in his eye. While he never liked to talk about his phobia to anyone, (except to Sonic, of course) Tails knew that he could trust Zooey, and that talking to her might help him stop thinking about the storm outside.  
  
"Ok..." Tails sighed, "I'll tell you, Zooey. It all started about a few years ago..."  
  
  
  
 **(Flashback to five years ago...)**  
  
 **Ages:**  
 **Sonic - 10**  
 **Tails - 3**  
  
  
 **(My A/N: The following dialogue is taken from my first story, "How Sonic Met Tails.")**  
  
  
Five years ago in the Bygone Island Village, Sonic was returning from the village with shopping bags in his hands. He had been getting food that would last both him and Tails for the next two weeks. During the time he was out in the village, a thunderstorm hit the beach, and whenever the lightning stroked and the thunder rumbled, Tails would get so scared that he hid under the table until Sonic came back.  
  
"Tails, I'm back!" Sonic called.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Tails?"  
  
Suddenly, lightning lit the room for a split-second. Tails, who was hiding underneath the table, let out a loud shriek. Sonic then found Tails in just seconds, as he placed the shopping bags on the floor.  
  
"Tails, are you okay?" Sonic asked.  
  
Sonic waited for a reply, but he didn't get one. Ten seconds later...  
  
  
 ***BOOM!***  
  
  
A loud thunderous sound was heard, and it caused Tails to scream again. He then latched himself onto Sonic, as he cried his eyes out. Soon, Sonic found out what was happening.  
  
"Let me guess, you have Astraphobia? Sonic questioned.  
  
"W-What's Astraphobia?" Tails asked, sniffling.  
  
"It means you have a fear of thunder and lightning..." Sonic explained gently.  
  
After explaining about astraphobia to the two-tailed fox, Sonic then carried Tails to one of the hammocks to help calm him down. As more thunder was heard, Tails buried his face into Sonic's chest.  
  
"It's okay Tails..." Sonic said, "You're safe with me."  
  
The storm lasted until 10pm, but by around that time, Sonic and Tails were already fast asleep.  
  
  
  
 **(End of flashback..**  
  
  
  
"And that's how I developed a fear of lightning..." Tails finished, as Zooey listened to his story. The story nearly made her heart melt, and Zooey was just fascinated about how caring Sonic was to Tails as a brother.  
  
"Aww, that is such an amazing story!" Zooey said, before giving Tails a hug, "I must say you are very lucky to have Sonic as a brother, Tails."  
  
"I know..." Tails smiled, feeling a bit better from earlier, "Sonic had always been there for me, when I was younger, even if there was a thunderstorm back then."  
  
"Well, I'm just glad you have a brother and a best friend to care for you, Tails..." Zooey smiled, "Because not everyone has a brother like him."  
  
Tails looked at his girlfriend with a smile, before he kissed her on the cheek again, which made Zooey giggle.  
  
"Thank you, Zooey..." Tails said, "I'm so glad that you have helped me calm down, tonight."  
  
"Your welcome, sweetie..." Zooey replied, as the two hugged again, "I'm glad you came over for the night."  
  
As the two cuddled together, another rumble of thunder and a crack of lightning was soon heard outside in the storm.  
  
  
 ***CRACK! BOOM!***  
  
  
However, this time, Tails and Zooey didn't jump or flinch at the sound. They stopped hugging, though they were too entranced by one another to listen to the storm. Tails and Zooey then came closer to each other and shared a kiss together. While the rain pelted on outside, the two young lovers continued to share their romantic kiss.  
  
After a couple of seconds, they ended their kiss, and they looked at each other again.  
  
"I love you, Zooey..." Tails said.  
  
"I love you too, Tails..." Zooey said back, "Want to get some sleep now?"  
  
"Of course..." Tails responded, "I don't think the thunderstorm is going to scare me anymore, tonight."  
  
"That's good to hear, sweetie..." Zooey said, "Come on, let's get comfortable."  
  
Zooey grabbed the blanket and spread it out onto the couch, while Tails placed the two pillows side by side on the couch. Once the blanket was set down, Tails and Zooey then took off their shoes (and slippers), laid down onto the couch and cuddled each other, while wrapping the blanket around each other.  
  
Outside, another thunder and lightning sound was heard.  
  
  
 ***CRACK! BOOM!***  
  
  
The two foxes didn't take any notice of the storm outside, as they wrapped their arms around each other and cuddled together, as they began to slowly doze off to sleep.  
  
"Goodnight, Tailsy..." Zooey said sweetly.  
  
"Goodnight, Zooey..." Tails responded lovingly.  
  
The two then quickly kissed each other again, before they settled down on the couch and began to fall sleep in both the warmth of the blanket and their loving embrace.  
  
The storm may be a pain outside, especially with the rain pelting down, the thunder rumbling loudly, the lightning crackling, and for people who lived by the coast of the island, but for Tails and Zooey, all it took for them to block out the sound...  
  
...was just the comfort and the love that they shared together on the couch.  
  
  
  
 **The End**  
  
 **Special thanx to grimlock1997 for co-writing this with me. This was actually my 2nd TailsXZooey idea, since my 1st idea wasn't that good.**  
  
 **Hope you liked/loved this. See you guys in the next story! PEACE OUT!**

**Author's Note:**

> It sounds better if you have this on loop: "Play That Song" by Train....It was 2017; what was I thinking? :/ :/  
> Anyway, this was my 2nd idea for a "TailsXZooey" oneshot. Unless anyone commented what it was, I won't say it here.  
> Thanx for reading! :D :D


End file.
